


You're all joking, right?

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: How would you react if your friend started teasing you about the likeness between you and his third?





	You're all joking, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine in any way, I don't own anything/anyone recognisable. I also make absolutely no profit from this, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> This is obviously AU as all heck... I've changed Colby's age slightly for continuity (and less ewwww factor). This is 100% an RPF fic, real names are used.
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Jamie rolled her eyes as Jon once again teased her, telling her she _must_ be Colby’s illegitimate daughter, because, just _look_ at her. She couldn’t be too mad at him though as he was currently entertaining her daughter, bouncing the baby on his knee and pulling faces just to make her laugh. Renee sighed and tried to suppress her smirk and look exasperated, “ _please_ tell me you’re not getting broody?”. Jon snorted and narrowed his eyes at his wife, “why would I be broody when Lace is with us practically twenty four seven? She’s our daughter Renee, maybe not by blood but that’s not essential.”. Smiling affectionately the blonde conceded, curling back into Jamie’s embrace as she did so.

The younger of the two had let her thoughts drift however, who would have thought that the last six months would have seen her become a third for two of WWE’s best loved employees rather than practically homeless with a three month old, life definitely had a funny way of panning out. The months passed quickly and the trio became stronger and closer as a unit, with both elders developing an unconditional love for their unexpected stepdaughter as well as their partner. It was no secret amongst Jon and Renee’s close work friends that Jamie was part of their relationship not just their life, so when invites arrived at their doors for Lacey’s birthday party it came as no surprise.

The youngest member of The Shield was stood at the door to the Good household, nervous about actually entering. Jon had been teasing him mercilessly that Jamie was secretly related to him, part of Colby knew he shouldn’t be letting his teammate get to him but... at the same time, a small part of him was saying not to dismiss the older man’s jabs. He’d find out to today whether Jon was right about the facial similarities. Colby was soon startled out of his internal debate as he felt someone clasp his shoulder. Turning slightly, and definitely not swallowing the scream that tried to escape him, Colby sighed in relief and smiled at The Big Dog and his daughter, “hey guys.”. Joelle squealed in delight and launched herself at Colby for a hug as Leati finally opened the door, ushering both inside whilst laughing at his daughters’ excitement. Jon heard the commotion and came through from the garden, he hugged Leati quickly before sneaking up on Joelle and pulling her into a bear hug, dragging Colby along for the ride as the young girl was still attached to him.

Colby became less anxious as the day wore on, finally having convinced himself that Jon had been exaggerating, it was a tendency of the redhead after all. So far however, the brunette had some how managed to escape meeting the young woman in person. It wasn’t until later in the afternoon, when the party had more or less finished that he found himself sat with Jamie, chatting as if they’d known each other for years. Glancing up, Colby noticed Leati watching them, a surprised look on his face, he brushed it off but made a mental note to ask the taller man about it later. He definitely didn’t see what Jon was talking about but he was definitely getting along famously with the younger woman.

Leati felt himself gaping at Colby during their workout the next day, “you _honestly_ didn’t see it? You’re joking right Colbs?”, the Samoan could hardly believe what he was hearing, how could he _not_ see the similarities between himself and Jamie? “I _just don’t_ Leati, she looks _nothing_ like me...”. He was actually serious Leati realised, the other man had to be blind not to see it. Thinking introspectively the taller man decided he’d probably be just as vehement in his denials if his friends were convinced a girl only fifteen years his junior was his daughter, “just think about it Colbs, you’ve admitted you and your girlfriend at the time _weren’t always careful_ , and everyone else sees the similarities dude.”. The high flier finally agreed, purely to get his friend to drop the subject. Colby had to admit his interest was piqued now, Jon he could see pulling a prank like this, Leati, definitely not. The Big Dog knew how much he secretly wanted children, and consequently just how devastating he’d find a prank like that.

Colby sat, a letter clutched in his hand, shock coursing through his body. After his chat with Leati, he’d finally given in and contacted his ex girlfriend, finding out that, yes, Jamie was her daughter. The first thing he’d done had been to find the young woman and tell her about his discovery, they’d decided together to get a paternity test done as soon as possible. It was now a few weeks later and Colby was holding the results, letting it sink in. He was a father, an actual, legitimate father, not only that but he’d missed the first twenty years of his daughters life. He thanked his lucky stars however, that he’d met Lacey after only a year. It hit him all of a sudden, he wasn’t only a father, he was a grandfather. Colby chuckled, a grandfather, at thirty five, that was going to take some getting used to. It wasn’t long before another, less pleasant, thought occurred to him, Jon had been telling him about their sex life. Their _damn sex life_ , with his _daughter_ , he gritted his teeth together, he now had a murder to plan. Once he’d spoken to Jamie of course.


End file.
